The invention relates to carburetion of liquid fuel in oval track racing cars. High performance carburetors for racing automobiles typically have four barrels. In a four barrel carburetor there are two fuel reservoirs, and each reservoir typically feeds fuel to two individual jets, each jet being for one barrel.
In oval track racing there are tremendous outward forces which cause the angles of levels of fuel in the reservoirs to frequently change with respect to the horizontal. The jets remain at the same relative horizontal level and as the fuel angle changes the pressure of the fuel entering the individual jets changes. That is, as the fuel lowers with respect to one jet and raises with respect to another jet, the pressure to the first jet is lowered and the pressure to the second jet is raised, whereby the flow to the first will be lean and the flow to the second will be rich. This is typically referred to as inside bank leanness and outside bank richness. This unequal supply of fuel to the various jets reduces the efficiency and speed of the engine.
In the prior art various methods have been used to attempt to remedy the above problem but they have been unsuccessful. For example, the sizes of the jets have been varied so that when the banking has the greatest effect the pressure in the amount of fuel flowing through the jets is the same, but when the car is on the straightaway, then the fuel flow is unequal.
Another method used in the prior art was that of putting a wedge between the carburetor and the intake manifold so that the fuel level will be horizontal with respect to the jets on the turns and thereby provide the same pressure level to each jet. However, on the straightaway, the level of fuel is higher with respect to one of the jets than the other so that the fuel pressures with respect to the two jets are different.